Leeds ACWW Wiki:Archives/Leeds Buses fleet
This page is under a large edit by a user to raise it's standards and add large amounts of information which may be missing. We kindly ask you to please not edit it at this stage. Thankyou. Leeds Buses operate a massive fleet of ??? buses. These buses are used by the company both in Leeds, and in areas surrounding the country. The size of their fleet is massive; it makes them Animal Crossing Island's second biggest bus transport company by fleet size, behind Home Buses, and the biggest in terms of the amount of services run every day. Since their inception in January 2010, Leeds Buses have been campaigning for the use of Hybrid vehicles, which mainly use electricity to power them (but they do have diesel stored on board for emergency use). Hybrid vehicles are much better for the planet than normal buses, causing less pollution and preserving the environment, as well as helping the fight to halt global warming. Except for their Reserve fleet, which is not used very often anyway, and their Driver Training and Departmental buses, their fleet now consists of 100% hybrid buses, and has done since September 2011. This makes it one of the first large operators in the world to achieve this feat. 1xxxx - reserve fleet Leeds Buses have 60 '''buses in their reserve fleet. Note: None of these buses are Hybrid vehicles, all of these buses carry LB Blue livery, and all of these buses are allocated to Home Road bus depot. 2xxxx - minibuses and midibuses Leeds Buses have '''225 buses in their minibus and midibus fleet. Note: All of these buses are Hybrid vehicles, and they all carry LB Blue livery (except 25101 which has an N10 pictogram). 3xxxx - double-decker buses Leeds Buses have 330 buses in their fleet of double-decker vehicles. Bus type * 31101-31125 Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) * 31201-31225 Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) * 31301-31325 Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) * 31401-31425 Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) * 31801-31825 Dennis Trident 2 with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) * 31901-31925 Dennis Trident 2 with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) * 32101-32125 Scania N230UD with Optare Olympus bodywork (hybrid model) * 32201-32213 Scania N230UD with Optare Olympus bodywork (hybrid model) * 32215-32231 Scania N230UD with Optare Olympus bodywork (hybrid model) * 33101-33125 Scania N230UD with Scania OmniDekka bodywork (hybrid model) * 33201-33225 Scania N230UD with Scania OmniDekka bodywork (hybrid model) * 34101-34125'' Volvo B9TL with MCV DD103 bodywork (hybrid model)'' * 35101-35125 Volvo B9TL with Wright Gemini 2 bodywork (hybrid model) * 36101-36125 Dennis Trident 3 with Alexander Dennis Enviro500 bodywork (hybrid model) Bus route * 31101-31125'' 18 bus route'' * 31201-31225'' 19 bus route'' * 31301-31325 20 bus route * 31401-31425 25 bus route * 32101-32125'' 13 bus route'' * 32201-32230'' 10 bus route'' * 33101-33125 17 bus route * 33201-33225 26 bus route * 34101-34125'' 12 bus route'' * 35101-35125 11 bus route * Bus livery * 31101'' 18 route pictogram'' * 31102-30125'' Leeds City Transport'' * 31201 19 route pictogram * 31202-31225 Leeds City Transport * 31301 20 route pictogram * 31302-31325 Leeds City Transport * 31401 25 route pictogram * 31402-31425'' Leeds City Transport'' * 32101 13 route pictogram * 32102-32125 Leeds City Transport '' * 32201-32230 variable see here'' * 33101 17 route pictogram * 33102-33125 Leeds City Transport * 33201 26 route pictogram * 33202-33225 Leeds City Transport * 34101'' 12 route pictogram'' * 34102-34125'' Leeds City Transport'' * 35101 11 route pictogram * 35102-35125 Leeds City Transport * 39999 Red with Arriva London branding Bus depot * 31101-31125'' Island Boulevard bus depot'' * 31201-31225 Island Boulevard bus depot * 31301-31325 Home Road bus depot * 31401-31425 Home Road bus depot * 32101-32125'' Island Boulevard bus depot'' * 32201-32230'' Home Road bus depot'' * 33101-33125 Island Boulevard bus depot * 33201-33225 Home Road bus depot * 34101-34125 Home Road bus depot * 35101-35125 Home Road bus depot * Special notes 32222 was involved in an accident near Home Centre, in Home, on the 10 bus route on 2 October 2011. It has since been towed back to Leeds Road depot (A Home City Transport depot) for repairs. It has since re-entered service. 32214 has been withdrawn following a severe fire at Home Road bus depot. 32231 has replaced it. 4xxxx - open-top buses Leeds Buses currently have 35 open-top buses. Special notes 41101-41125 and 42101-42110 are only used in summer; during winter they are in storage for cleaning and, if needed, repairs. 41125 and 42110 spend the winter at the Leeds Transport Museum after a quick wash. 5xxxx - coaches and school buses Leeds Buses currently have '65 '''coaches and school buses. Coach and school bus type *51101-51110 Volvo B7RLE with Volvo 7900 bodywork (hybrid model)'' *52101-52120'' Volvo B7RLE with Blue Bird Vision bodywork (hybrid model)'' *53101-53110 Volvo B12B with Plaxton Paragon bodywork (hybrid model) *54101-54110 Volvo B12M with Sunsundegui Sideral bodywork (hybrid model) *55101-55115 Volvo B12M with Caetano Enigma bodywork (hybrid model) Coach and school bus route *51101-51110'' various school services'' *52101-52120'' various school services'' *53101-53110 not assigned a route, available for hire for any purpose *54101-54110 not assigned a route, available for hire for any purpose *55101-55115 school trips, available for hire for this purpose only Coach and school bus livery *51101-51110'' North American school bus yellow livery (yellow replaced with orange) with LCT branding'' *52101-52120'' North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding'' *53101-53110 North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding *54101-54110 North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding *55101-55115 North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding Coach and school bus depot *51101-51110 Home Road bus depot *52101-52120 Home Road bus depot *53101-53110 Home Road bus depot *54101-54110 Home Road bus depot *55101-55115 Home Road bus depot Special notes All coaches/school buses in this numbering range are used as school transport, for classes coming on school trips from outside of Leeds to somewhere inside Leeds, or for hire for festivals and other big events. 6xxxx - full-length single-decker buses Leeds Buses currently have '215 '''full-length single-decker buses. Bus type *61101-61110 ''Volvo B7RLE with Optare Esteem bodywork (hybrid model) *62101-62125 Volvo B7RLE with Optare Tempo bodywork (hybrid model) *63101-63125 Scania CN230UB with Scania OmniCity bodywork (hybrid model) *64101-64125 MAN A22 with Wright Meridian bodywork (hybrid model) *64201-64225 MAN A22 with Wright Meridian bodywork (hybrid model) *64301-64325 MAN A22 with Wright Meridian bodywork (hybrid model) *65101-65125 Volvo B7RLE with Alexander Dennis Enviro300 bodywork (hybrid model) *65201-65225 Volvo B7RLE with Alexander Dennis Enviro300 bodywork (hybrid model) *65301-65325 Volvo B7RLE with Alexander Dennis Enviro300 bodywork (hybrid model) *66101-66125 VDL SB200 with Berkhof Ambassador 300 bodywork (hybrid model) *67101-67125 VDL SB200 with Wright Pulsar 2 bodywork (hybrid model) *67201-67225 VDL SB200 with Wright Pulsar 2 bodywork (hybrid model) *68101-68125 Volvo B7RLE with Plaxton Centro bodywork (hybrid model) *69101-69125 Volvo B7RLE with Wright Eclipse 2 bodywork (hybrid model) *69201-69225 Volvo B7RLE with Wright Eclipse 2 bodywork (hybrid model) *69301-69325 Volvo B7RLE with Wright Eclipse 2 bodywork Bus route *60101-60110 X6B bus route *61101-61120'' X8 bus route'' *62101-62120 X8 bus route *63101-63120 X9 bus route *64101-64120 X9 bus route *65101-65125 21 bus route *66101-66125 22 bus route *67101-67125 24 bus route *68101-68125 27 bus route *69101-69125 16B bus route Bus livery *60101 X6B route pictogram *60102-60110 Leeds City Transport "Beachliner" *61101'' X8 route pictogram'' *61102-61120'' Leeds City Transport'' *62101'' X8 route pictogram'' *62102-62120'' Leeds City Transport'' *63101 X9 route pictogram *63102-63120 Leeds City Transport *64101 X9 route pictogram *64102-64120 Leeds City Transport *65101 21 route pictogram *65102-65125 Leeds City Transport *66101 22 route pictogram *66102-66125 Leeds City Transport *67101 24 route pictogram *67102-67125 Leeds City Transport *68101 27 route pictogram *68102-68125 Leeds City Transport *69101 16B route pictogram *69102-69125 Leeds City Transport "Beachliner" Bus depot *60101-60110 Island Boulevard bus depot *61101-61120 Home Road bus depot *62101-62120'' Home Road bus depot'' *63101-63120 Island Boulevard bus depot *64101-64120 Island Boulevard bus depot *65101-65125 Home Road bus depot *66101-66125 Home Road bus depot *67101-67125 Home Road bus depot *68101-68125 Home Road bus depot *69101-69125 Island Boulevard bus depot Notes 60101-60110 and 69101-69125 are only used in winter; during summer they are in storage for cleaning and, if needed, repairs. 60110 and 69125 spend the summer at the Leeds Transport Museum after a quick wash. Originally LB had 25 MCV Evolutions, but 63121-63125 were sold to Home City Transport on 25 September 2011, after 20 new Wright Meridians were purchased earlier that day. LB also had 25 Optare Esteems, but 61121-61125 may go to Home City Transport after 25 Plaxton Centros were purchased. LB also had 25 Optare Tempos, but 62121-62125 may go to Home City Transport after 25 Wright Eclipse Urbans were purchased. 7xxxx - single-decker articulated buses Leeds Buses currently have '55 '''single-decker articulated buses. 71101-71125 - Eclipse Fusion 14 72101-72125 - Solar Fusion 15 73101-73125 - OmniLink X5 8xxxx - Driver Training buses Leeds Buses currently have '''15 '''Driver Training buses. Special notes 81101 is ex-Home City Transport 102; 81102 is ex-HCT 104; 81103 is ex-HCT 105; 81104 is ex-HCT 108; and 81105 is ex-HCT 112. They all were in passenger services during their time in Home, before being transferred to Leeds Buses for use as Driver Training Vehicles when they were retired. Leeds City Transport also recieved ex-HCT Wright Renown 101, but it has since been restored and preserved at the Leeds Transport Museum. The Enviro300s were formerly in service in Leeds on the 1 bus route. 60101 was renumbered 82101, 60102 was renumbered 82102, 60103 was renumbered 82103, 60104 was renumbered 82104, and 60105 was renumbered 82105. 60106 kept it's number and was preserved at the Leeds Transport Museum. 60107-60125 were transferred to Home where they entered passenger service after renumbering. 81106 has been withdrawn following a fire on 18 November 2011, during delivery from First South Yorkshire in unbranded First Barbie livery. The fire took place just outside Silkstone Road depot. All Driver Training vehicles can be used on normal services if there is a shortage of buses. Step-free buses (Renowns and Enviro300s) should go onto services first, followed by step-enterance buses (Cityzens and Lynxes) if needed after. 9xxxx - breakdown rescue vehicles, etc. Leeds Buses currently have '''52 '''breakdown rescue vehicles, etc.. ''